When There's Trouble
by RXWriter
Summary: They thought they wouldn't have to deal with their past when they became Titans but the past catches up to you...even when your trapped in a different universe. I do not own Teen Titans or Young Justice. CHAPTER 1 HAS BEEN REWRITTEN. (LAST TIME I PROMISE.)
1. Chapter 1: Scattered

Chapter 1

 _It was always the docks._

 _The place was the hotspot for all kinds of illegal activity._

 _Drugs, weapons, kidnapped victims; you name it._

 _Now it was being occupied by a gang waiting for a shipment of some strength enhancing drugs; native to Santa Prisca._

 _There were several men with different builds there. Every one of them wearing the standard gang ensemble, scarves and hoodies; complete with weapons ranging from guns, bats, knives, knuckledusters._

 _We see two gang members, one skinny and lanky along with the other one being shorter but muscular. They were tying up the beaten and bruised security in the control room._

 _"You think it's gonna be worth it?" the skinny looking man asked his cohort who was finishing tying the notches._

 _"They say this stuff is legit. Suppose to make 'ya powerful. If we get this, we can make Gotham ours!" he explained._

 _"But what about that guy? The bat guy?"_

 _"Him? Nah. Gonna be too busy fighting the costume wearing freaks to worry 'bout this!"_

 _ **"You would think?"**_

 _The two criminals rose up instantly and were on high alert after hearing a baritone voice._

 _"Who's there?!" the short one yells out as he whips out his gun._

 _"I knew it! It's him. I'm out of here." the lanky one exclaimed and made a break for the door but as soon as he made it through the door he was soon sent reeling back, on the floor unconscious._

 _The muscular man points his gun towards the door but is surprised to see who had knocked out his buddy._

 _He was currently seeing a child dressed like a Christmas elf met Rambo. He was wearing a red armoured vest with a yellow 'R' symbol on the left side of his chest. He had green sleeves, gloves and tight shorts reaching all the way to his knees. He had black boots and a yellow cape. His eyes were covered with a domino mask and he wore a golden belt with several pouches._

 _The boy looked at the man and smiled._

 _"Sorry for dropping in."_

 _The man got over his shock of a child managing to take out one of his own and re-points his weapon at him._

 _"Who the hell are you supposed to be?"_

 _"Me?" the boy replied without any fright that a loaded gun was aimed at him "I'm new to do this so I can't blame you. My name is Robin."_

 _"Like the bird?" the man raised an eyebrow at the name choice._

 _"It's a family name." Robin responded with a smile as he leapt off the lanky man's body and moved towards the other man._

 _"Well your family is gonna need to 'range a funeral 'cuz your gonna die playin' hero."_

 _Robin frowns at the mention of family as the man readies his gun to shoot but before he can he can even react; he was sent to the other side of the room with his gun now in the hands of another person._

 _His assailant was covered in dismal colours. He wore a light grey bodysuit with a black bat symbol over a yellow oval on the centre of his chest. Jet black boots and gloves with sharp ridges on the sides. His outfit was complete with a black bat-like cowl and cape along with a golden belt covered in pouches._

 _This was Gotham's protector._

 _This was Batman._

 _"I could have handled him." Robin remarks with a childish tone._

 _"Could've. Didn't." Batman replied back in a cool tone as he unloaded the gun and let the bullets fall._

 _"Whatever." Robin folds his arm in a fake huff but immediately ran towards the downed security and checked for pulses._

 _"They're still breathing but they need a medical help."_

 _"I already contacted the ambulance along with the police. They'll be here shortly but until then, let's make their jobs a little easier." Batman told Robin as they both stare towards the docks holding the rest of the gang members._

 _Robin smiled to Batman._

 _"Then let's go."_

 _The duo ran out of the door and used their grappling hooks to swing across the yard and land in the mass of gang members. Robin decided to deviate a little and land on a criminal after successfully doing a quadruple flip. Batman lands beside him, both of them ready to fight._

 _"Hey there." Robin quipped out before all of the gang members charged them._

 _Robin flipped off of the man he landed on and threw two Batarangs mid-air; to two armed criminals, knocking the weapons out of their hands and proceeded to knock them out with quick blows to the back of the head._

 _He ducks and trips up a man who attacked from behind and kicks him into his colleagues in a fluid roundhouse kick._

 _Robin takes out a small yellow stick which extended into a long bo staff and proceeds to attack as much gang members as possible. Not letting any of them touch him._

 _The boy sees two criminals about to rush him on opposite directions but he jumps up and kicks the assailant on his left side and strikes the other one with his staff._

 _After landing he turns around to see one of the criminals operating a forklift and driving towards him. He charges at him and flips in the air, throwing at Batarang to the back tire piercing it. The forklift begins slowing down and Robin lands on the back of it, throwing out the driver and he steers the forklift into safe position near the bay putting it in park._

 _Throughout all of the chaos, the boat carrying the drugs had arrived and docked. Robin sees this and makes a break for the bow of the ship by shooting his grappling hook onto the railing._

 _Robin encounters a few of the smugglers who are dressed similarly to the gang members down below. They were confused that a costumed child had made it on the ship and that they're operation was blown from all the commotion they are now witnessing._

 _"Get him!" one of the smugglers yelled out making two different smugglers trying to subdue Robin but he managed to evade and kick them overboard._

 _Now an all-out brawl, Robin got out his bo staff and attacked as many as he can, knocking them all overboard as he travelled to the helm of the ship._

 _Smugglers appeared from the helm with guns as they fired at Robin who in return flipped over them and whipped his staff at their feet, knocking them over. Robin continued towards the helm and made his way in where he found the ring leader of the smugglers dressed in a white suit with a black dress shirt. He wore a worried expression and was holding a metallic case in his left hand and a gun in his right._

 _"Don't take another step!" he shouted, nervously aiming his gun at the young hero._

 _"Okay." Robin shrugged before he leapt off his feet and dived forward, dodging the bullet that was fired. He then rolled and leapt up, kicking the gun away before as he spun and landed in front of the well-dressed smuggler._

 _The man was terrified while Robin grinned._

 _"Didn't take a step."_

 _Robin quipped out before he punched the man's stomach and threw him across the helm, not before he knocked the case out of his hand._

 _The smuggler, defeated, got up and bolted for the door but was punched back in by the big bad bat who entered the helm with his signature stone hard stare._

 _Robin smiled at him, presenting the now open case revealing tubes of amber liquid. This made the Dark Knight do something he hadn't done that night._

 _Smile._

 _After the whole escapade, Robin and Batman had driven off in the Batmobile but not before they wrangled all the criminals and left them on the now non-operational boat._

 _"That was awesome!" Robin exclaimed, giddiness in his voice "The way we took out those scumbags and foiled their plans. Oh oh! Did you see how I took out that suited guy?! He was like 'oh don't take another step' so I jumped and I'm like 'okay'. It was epic."_

 _"Yes Robin I saw the whole thing happen." Batman stated after his partner calmed down._

 _"Not bad for a first mission huh?"_

 _"Well the criminals didn't need to witness your constant showboating." Batman criticized agitating Robin._

 _"Hey no fair! I'm a performer, I need to showboat."_

 _"Alright. Other than that and a few minor errors…good job."_

 _This made Robin's face light up in the otherwise dark car as he faces the windshield still having a happy smirk on his face…_

* * *

 _ **Seven Years Later...**_

In the present day we see the _Teen_ Wonder dressed in an updated costume. With the only differences being green leggings, a black and yellow, a sharper edged mask and steel plated boots.

Instead of smiling without a care in a world, his face wore nothing but a passive scowl. A stark opposite to his younger days.

He was racing down the open road out of Jump City and zipping past billboards on his 'R-Cycle' reminiscing of his first official mission as the Boy Wonder.

His first mission seemed almost like a distant memory.

He was no longer the childish, brash and young acrobat he was when he started his hero career.

He was now more serious and driven to finish whatever mission he was tasked with.

Just like his mentor.

Robin revs up his bike as he enters Gotham City.

* * *

It was just another normal day in Jump City for the Teen Titans.

On the couch playing video games is a green skinned kid with elf ears and fangs wearing an outfit consistent of black and purple and an African American cyborg covered in white and grey metal with blue circuitry.

These two are Beast Boy and Cyborg respectively.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg exploded happily while Beast Boy looks distraught.

"No way! Do over! Do over!" Beast Boy pleaded but Cyborg wasn't having any of it.

"What's point if I'm just gonna whoop your butt again." Cyborg responded "Now make yourself useful and go get Robin."

Dejected, the changeling morphed into a dog and dolefully sauntered out of the main room but within minutes he returned in his human form looking confused.

"Not in his room, dude."

"Really?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy both share a puzzled look before they see a gorgeous orange skinned girl with flaming red hair and big green eyes hovering into the room. She was dressed in a violet sleeveless crop top, a mini skirt and thigh-high boots. She wore silver gauntlets and neck corn collar all of which encompassed green jewels on them.

This was Starfire, the Alien Powerhouse of the team.

"Star did you see Robin around?" the changeling questioned the Alien princess.

"No I have not?" Starfire answered with an innocent tone "He is not here, playing the games of the television?"

"No he's not?" Cyborg answered while scratching the back of his head.

"He went out."

The three Titans looked to the direction of the new voice which belonged to a ashen skin girl with short violet hair and eyes wearing a long sleeved black leotard and an indigo cloak. One red jewelled belt encompasses her waist and a singular jewel rests on the collar of her cloak. The defining feature is the red gemstone on her forehead.

The Titan's Mistress of Magic, Raven.

"Did he say where he went?" Beast Boy asked the teen sorceress.

"No. I was meditating on the rooftop when I saw him leaving on his bike. Didn't have the chance to ask him."

Raven finished telling her teammates her story but it replaced their confusion with another.

"Where would Robin go at this hour?" Starfire pondered but no one had a definitive answer.

"I'm not sure but he'll back before lunch. Nothing to worry about." Raven answered and then hovered to the fridge.

"Rae's right." Cyborg states "Robin will be back in no time at least then I'll have a worthy opponent!"

Beast Boy was immediately insulted by that comment.

"Hey! I resent that."

The two squabbled as their argument turned into white noise for the two girls.

Starfire was worried that Robin left abruptly without a word and that usually meant he was in trouble of some sorts.

" _I hope you are okay. Robin_."

She thought sombrely as she flew to her room to fetch Silkie, her pet mutant moth.

Unbeknownst to the other Titans, Raven had neglected to tell them that her abilities as an empath allowed her to sense what their leader was feeling when he had left.

Frustration?

" _What are you doing Robin?_ "

Raven thought worryingly as she went to her room to finish off her meditation.

* * *

Robin rode his R-Cycle out of Gotham but not as fast as he wanted.

He had faced Aliens. Mutants. Robots. A talking bear, snake and monkey? He remained unflappable to all of them but only four people can make his skin crawl.

Tony Zucco.

Joker.

Slade.

 _Batman._

And he just got into a screaming match with the latter.

He had received a message from him simply stating _'Return'_ and it being a week after the Tokyo mission, he had a feeling the Dark Knight would lecture him about it.

He was unfortunately correct.

It started off formal and tame with Batman only asking basic questions like _"How are you?"_ and _"How's your team?"._ Robin answered and asked the same questions as a courtesy.

Once the pleasantries were out the way Batman proceeded to put up a news report of Robin _'murdering'_ Saico-Tek.

It went downhill from there.

An argument broke out with Robin pointing out he was framed but his former mentor pointed out that he should've retained self-control to not make it look like he was 'murdering'. Batman showing a video of Robin fighting the sentient ink being, taken from a bystander's phone that was posted on the internet. Robin then made the argument that it wasn't alive and that it was ink and a ploy to get him framed and out of Daizo's way.

To Batman's credit said he knew Robin was framed and that he could never do it. This was more about him doing a mistake and needing to be a better hero and not making irresponsible decisions as that led Robin into Daizo's scheme.

His advice only angered the Teen Wonder so much as he shouts that it was hypocritical of him to tell _him_ , how to be a better hero as he tried to take that away from him! This led to them fighting about other topics about the Brotherhood of Evil, Slade, and the tragic night that broke the Dynamic Duo apart; ending with Robin storming out.

Robin abruptly stopped to get off his bike, throw off his helmet and yell out to the sky on the open road with nothing in sight, hoping this will let out all of his anger.

It didn't but it needed to be done.

"What ticked you off?" this question made Robin turn around with a Birdarang in his hand only to put it down when it was revealed to be a young man wearing a unitard, yellow on the upper region and red on the lower half. He had a red lightning bolt insignia on his chest and wore red gloves and yellow boots. He wore a yellow mask with two big eyeholes and exposed his spiky red hair, his blue eyes, mouth, nose and chin.

This was Kid Flash. Fastest Boy Alive.

"What are you doing here Kid Flash?" Robin asked as he walks towards him.

"Well I was doing my morning sprint around the state. I saw you and thought 'hey we don't talk that much,' so here I am…" Kid Flash answered with Robin looking unconvinced "…and also I heard about you and Starfire becoming official." he winked at Robin as he blushed upon hearing that "I was always rooting for you guys." as he nudged Robin.

"Thanks… I guess" Robin was now walking towards his R-Cycle as Kid Flash appeared in front of him.

"Hey I was just wondering if you were OK, I'm sure the guys down at Atlantis heard that." KF joked which made Robin smirk.

"Just letting out some frustration, nothing you should be concerned about." Robin was now putting on his helmet as he thought back to his encounter with Gotham's protector.

"Yeah right, come on man you can tell me we're friends now, right?" the speedster asked but was more of an honest statement than an actual question.

Kid Flash knew that Robin doesn't see him as his greatest friends they know little about each other and only worked together in order to take on the Brotherhood of Evil. But with Kid Flash, no one could really distrust him. He was just an open book and was friendly to a fault.

Which is why he got a certain _someone_ to switch to the side of good and be his girlfriend.

Just before Robin could answer, a spherical device with the letter T being in the centre, starts to sound off on Kid Flash's person before he grabs it and answers. A male voice started to sound from the speedster's T-Communicator. Belonging to a certain orange haired archer.

 _ **"KF, we tracked Gizmo and his friends assembling outside of Hatton Corners. We could use your help."**_

"Sure got your back man." KF replied as he puts away his communicator and faces Robin.

"Want to come with. Be a great opportunity to let off some steam." KF offered as Robin puts on his helmet and mounts on his bike but waits a couple seconds before answering.

"Sure why not…" Robin was instantly at Titans East's tower before he could finish.

"Sorry we would've been here faster but your bike was hard to manoeuvre." KF summed up, ignorant to Robin's dubious expression of being transported so quickly.

"Robin what are you doing here?"

Robin snaps out of his stupor to gaze at two young men wearing unique outfits. The one who called for him, had slicked shoulder length black hair and had a muscular physique. He was wearing blue and black unitard with white zig zag patterns being reminiscent of a swimsuit. The most striking feature about him was his eyes? He had two jet black pools for sclera which made seeing his pupils next to impossible. He was still a handsome man despite all that.

The other one had light orange hair and his eyes were covered by a domino mask, similar to the Teen Wonder. He wore a red tight muscle sleeveless shirt that was tucked into matching red tights. A yellow utility belt was wrapped around his waist and he wore yellow boots. He had on red elbow high fingerless gloves and had a giant 'S' on his left pectoral muscle. What stood out about him was a yellow quiver filled with arrows, all with various uses.

These two were members of Titans East; Aqualad and Speedy.

"He was with me when I got the call." Kid Flash answered with a shrug "So where's Gizmo and what's his plan?"

"We don't know yet but we've been tracking down remnants of the Brotherhood these last couple of weeks. We scouted Gizmo and his friends to a town called Hatton Corners." Speedy shoots back.

"Hatton Corners?" the speedster repeated incredulously "Why go all the way out in the sticks?"

"I'm not sure but I think they didn't want to be found?" Aqualad answered.

"Which can only mean trouble." Robin summed up taking off his helmet.

"Then we must hurry!"

Another voice was heard but this time being light and feminine?

The boys looked up to see a stunning young woman with rich black hair tied in a ponytail and her lips were painted in red lipstick. She had light blue eyes and had little yellow star shaped earrings hanging from her ears. She was garbed in a red dress with little yellow stars being littered on it and a big golden belt with the letter 'W' on it which had a golden lasso attached to it. She wore twin silver bracelets on both her arms and had black stiletto boots.

She was known to the world as Wonder Girl.

"Wonder Girl!" Speedy and Aqualad immediately approached her when she landed.

"Glad that you came." Speedy smirks and gives her a slap on the back.

"Happy to help!" the Amazonian responded back with a jolly slap to his back making Speedy stumble a few paces making Aqualad stifle a laugh.

Wonder Girl glanced over to Kid Flash's and Robin's direction and she smiled.

"Kid Flash! Robin!" she called out as she flew over to greet them "I see you two have been called to aid Titans East as well."

"Well Kid Flash was contacted, I was just with him when he got the call…" Robin explained before he got cut off by the speedster.

"Hey Wonder Girl, how's it hanging?" Kid Flash coolly speaks while leaning on Robin's bike making all the male Titans stare in disbelief.

"Anyway." Robin cuts in before Kid Flash could embarrass himself "Where's Bumblebee and Mas y Menos?"

"Those three are out of town to help Titans North with their tower. So we called Wonder Girl and Kid Flash since they're not bound to any cities." Aqualad explained before Speedy took over.

"Gizmo rallied up some members of the Brotherhood of Evil and me and fish boy tracked them down. We need you three with us in case things go crazy. " Speedy continued but not without the ire of his teammate who didn't like having another demeaning nickname.

"Well I've taken the liberty of sending the coordinates to your communicators…." Aqualad started to explain but as soon as sent the coordinates, everyone was standing in front of the designated coordinates.

They all looked dazed and their hair was messed up except for Kid Flash who grinning and had a relaxed pose.

"Well we're here."

Everyone scowled at the speedster who couldn't care less and they all proceeded to travel into the mass foliage to avoid attention of the town's natives.

"Man Gizmo, must not really want to be found out if he chose to assemble his clubhouse in this place." Kid Flash quipped as he wondering why the technologically minded midget would choose a rural location.

"Probably because he thought it was far away enough so that we wouldn't know what's up." Aqualad theorised.

"Which means he must have something big that he didn't want us know about." Speedy added.

All three boys' conversation was interrupted when they heard Robin speak to them.

"Found them."

All four Titans go to where Robin was crouching and peek through the bushes to see two of their enemies, See-More and Billy Numerous walk casually into a worn down barn.

"Barn-house." Kid Flash pointed out "Gotta give them points for originality."

The Titans run over to the side of the barn house and peek in the window to see Gizmo who wore his signature green jumpsuit and goggles with his backpack that sprouted four mechanical appendages and other villains, varying in design and sizes. Gizmo was standing on a box to act as a podium and was right next to someone who they have never seen before.

He was wearing a black jumpsuit that had a grid like pattern to it and wore silver gauntlets and boots. The thing that stood out the most was some sort of technological wand that was holstered by his hip. His face was obscured by a helmet two indents on its side and a green visor.

"Who do you think that is?" Wonder Girl asked but it was anyone's guess.

"Nobody good." Robin whispered as they continued to observe.

"My fellow comrades of evil, I invited you all here to meet the new recruit to the new Brotherhood of Evil. Professor Portal." Gizmo announced which got the Titans to listen in more closely.

"So we got a name." Speedy whispers, eyeing the newly introduced Professor Portal.

"He claims to have created a piece of technology-…" Gizmo was speaking but was halted by the new recruit.

"Please. Allow me to continue." Professor Portal politely requested and Gizmo huffed in annoyance and backed away, letting the new guy speak.

The Titans lean in more closely to what the so called 'Professor' had to say.

"As my he was saying my name is Professor Portal and I assure I did not choose that name purely for aesthetic."

The Professor waited as if he was waiting for someone to question him on it but everyone was waiting for the newest member to get on with his point.

Including the Titans.

"But no I chose it because I can do this."

Professor Portal whipped out his wand and pressed a red button which lit up the bulb at the end of it with crimson light. It starts to vibrate and no less than a couple of seconds later, crimson energy surrounds him and he disappears in front of everyone.

Everyone around except for Gizmo were bewildered at what just happened and were trying to come up with rational answers.

Especially the Titans.

"What? Did he just disappear?" Wonder Girl asked, unsure of what to make of it.

"He teleported." Aqualad corrected and not long after another flash of crimson light shone in the Barn and Professor Portal was standing in the exact same spot he left.

The one thing that was different was him carrying bags of money.

"A gift for you all."

He then proceeds to throw the bags of money into the crowd but before everyone could snatch anything, See-More took a moment to confirm it's the real deal with his technology.

"This is…This is real?!" See-More announced making some members of the Brotherhood trample each other to get to the bags.

The Titans observed the dogpile the Brotherhood were forming to get the money and were unimpressed.

"So he teleported into a bank to steal?" Speedy drawled "Surprised we haven't seen that before?"

"Still impressive, wonder what's powering it?" Kid Flash muses as they notice that not every villain were wrestling for cash.

"So what? You teleport?" Control Freak rolled his eyes and had an unimpressed posture "Haven't seen that before."

"And we can all steal money from banks. _Lame_." Andre Le Blanc criticized which got some snickers from his fellow criminals but not Professor Portal.

In fact, if the man in question face could be seen, all would be able to see the scowl on his face and unbridled rage.

"You little…!" Professor Portal barked out but then took a moment to compose himself "This is not mere teleportation and I did not just teleport into some bank!"

"Well what bank did you teleport in…?" Andre started but was cut off by the Professors next few words.

"Into another universe."

Everyone went silent at the Professor's revelation which even silenced the people who were still fighting for the money.

"Is he…Is he serious?" Wonder Girl asked sceptically as she couldn't believe what she heard.

"It's possible. We've dealt with inter-dimensional travel?" Aqualad "Remember the Master of Games?"

"Yeah I remember. I kicked your butt." Speedy snakingly retorted which got on Aqualad's nerves.

"Is that the Gorilla man who had a magical amulet that whisked everyone into a battle royale?" Kid Flash asked with the two heroes nodding their heads "Why wasn't I invited?"

"Shhh." Robin shushed at the speedster and then crouches forward to not miss a single word as did the others.

"You see because of my genius; I have built a device that allows me to travel outside of our own dimension." Professor Portal gloats but that impresses no one.

"How do we know you _really_ travelled dimensions?" See-More asks the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Well. That's what the money is for." Professor Portal reasoned with a somewhat nervous tone.

"How do we know you haven't stolen from this _dimension_?" Angel called out which caused the crowd of villains to riot.

"Show us more proof!"

"Faker!"

"Liar!"

" _Loser_!"

"ENOUGH!"

Professor Portal enraged voice silenced the Brotherhood of Evil and left himself heaving in anger.

"Looks like somebody can't take the heat." Kid Flash noted.

"Someone's got issues." Speedy added.

Professor Portal calms himself down with everyone looking at him unimpressed with his freak-out.

"You all want proof?!" the enraged Professor shouts making some at the front recoil "Fine. I'll give you waste of human intellect proof!"

Professor Portal now presses the green button on his wand and everyone starts his whirring sounds emitting from it.

"What's he doing now?" Wonder Girl asks as she shield her eyes from the light as does the other Titans.

"After my transport wand is done charging up, I can send everyone to the universe I was previously in. All you have to do for the next five minutes is stay silent and soon you will all see my brilliance!"

Professor Portal barks out at the Brotherhood which all now beginning to see the professor was not on the level and so did the Titans.

"So we have some time before they disappear on us." Robin notes "I have a plan."

The other Titans look to Robin and waited for to hear his plan of attack.

"We need to confiscate that wand and disarm it safely. Judging from that red light and the power needed to jump dimensions, I'm guessing he's using Xenothium to power it."

The male Titans recoil in shock at Robin's deduction except for Wonder Girl.

"What is Xenothium?" she asks but only got a quick answer due to the time limit.

"It's a radioactive substance so we have to be careful around the Professor." Robin answered and warned, going over plans on how to defeat the Brotherhood.

"How do you figure it's Xenothium?" Speedy questioned which caused Robin to flinch.

"I fought against a criminal that used similar technology to teleport by using Xenothium." Robin quickly answered which was good enough for the other Titans.

" _That I built."_ Robin pondered in his mind but was snapped out of it by Speedy.

"I have an idea." Speedy sates and the others turn to him "Me, fish boy and Wonder Girl distract the Brotherhood while you and Kid Flash deal with the nutty professor and get his wand."

"Can you guys handle it?" Robin asks concerned but his answer was a cocky smirk on the threes faces.

"Please." Speedy, Aqualad and Wonder Girl answered in unison as they leave the other two Titans alone.

"Alright all eyes will be on them. Ready to go?" Kid Flash asks Robin but saw him with his communicator "What are you doing?"

"Sending a distress signal to Cyborg. We're gonna need back up after this."

With that settled they both leapt off and head towards the back of the barn.

Speedy and Aqualad burst in through the front, ready for a fight as they stared the entire room.

"Hey small fry!" Speedy shouted out to Gizmo as he readies his bow and arrow when everyone there looks at them "Isn't past your bed time?"

"Titans East!" the so called 'Small Fry' responds in shock "How'd you find us?!"

"Glad to tell you if you surrender." Aqualad suggested but no one was interested in that offer.

"Don't worry it's only two Titans, we can handle them." Gizmo shouts out before a red blur bursts through the ceiling, taking down the large and strong Mammoth by landing on him.

"Make that three Titans." Wonder Girl smugly claims, still standing on the downed Mammoth making Gizmo boil.

"ATTACK!"

With that the whole room was at war and in the commotion, Professor Portal looked at the battle nervously before being knocked at his feet with his technology stolen.

"Sorry about that."

The professor looks to see Kid Flash mockingly waving his wand but before he could do anything he knocked out by a swift kick from Robin.

With him out of the way, the two try to disarm the wand as it looks to be the main power source but it was easier said than done.

Robin opens up the buckle of the belt and found what he was looking for in the compartment.

"Xenothium! Just as I thought."

Robin was about to carefully pry the ore from the device but was sweating at the thought that the wrong move could result in a possible nuclear interdimensional explosion.

"Alright I need you to run as fast as you can and get rid of them." Robin ordered as he handed Kid Flash the wand.

"I thought you were going to disable it?" the speedster questioned.

"I thought I could but it's too dangerous in an area like this and without the proper tools." Robin wipes the sweat from his face and Kid Flash gives him an affirmative nod.

"Where do I run?"

"Run to my Tower and give it to Cyborg. He'll know what to do."

Kid Flash nodded and took the wand but just as he was about to run out of the barn, he was suddenly slapped across the face and the wand were taken.

When he looked at his attacked it was none other than Kyd Wykkyd.

"Someone should _really_ put a bell on you." Kid Flash said in reminisce of their first fight.

Kyd Wykkyd raised his cloak and put the wand through it and it magically disappeared from his grasp causing the two Titans to panic a bit.

"Where'd you put it?" the speedster demanded but the silent criminal just attacked him.

The two have a brief scuffle but with teleportation and super speed, they weren't landing any hits on each other.

But suddenly Kyd Wykkyd's feet were frozen and before he knew it, Robin's bo staff had been swung at his face sending him flying.

"Kid Flash he had to have given it to one of these guys. Find it fast." Robin ordered as put away his staff.

The Fastest Boy Alive nodded and leapt into the middle of the fray to search who Kyd Wykkyd had given the wand to?

"OK, if I was an interdimensional transportation wand powered with a radioactive substance where would I be?" Kid Flash pondered to himself as he zigs zags around the barn trying to see who had it.

Robin jumps in as well, dealing blows to anyone he came across. He sets down two birdarangs at two of his opponents, making them freeze in ice reaching to their necks before Robin struck them with his staff.

Aqualad summons water from the underground pipes and directs the current towards his opponents. He sees Billy Numerous' clones come close and he sends a multidirectional wave to clean them out.

Speedy launches arrows to anyone who came close and then dodges an attack from one who was a wearing a dark attire almost resembling a vampire who appeared behind him. Speedy attacks with swift blows to Kyd Wykkyd before firing an electricity arrow to finish him off.

Wonder Girl was lazily dodging attacks from Mammoth who had gotten back up with a vengeance but had a difficult time landing a hit. The Amazonian Princess finally blocks one of his punches and delivers a powerful kick to his jaw, shooting him outside of the warehouse.

Kid Flash was still trying to look for the wand but notices Gizmo trying to creep away carrying something.

He zips in front of him, shocking the boy in question as he was holding the transporter wand almost ready to be used.

"Going somewhere?" he mocks before he punches Gizmo off of his mechanical limps and sends him flying, losing grip of the wand.

"Got it!" Kid Flash hollered as he races across the barn, snatching the Titans away from their fights and shoving them outside the barn.

"Kid Flash what are you doing?" Wonder Girls asks the question on the Titans' mind.

Kid Flash just tosses her the wand and winks.

"Hold on tight."

The speedster then runs off leaving the Titan's without warning as he zips around the Brotherhood creating a tornado, trapping every criminal in and tearing the barn apart.

"NOT AGAIN!" See-More screeches as he felt the urge to throw up.

The Titans even though they were outside, were trying not to be like the Brotherhood and be sucked into the tornado as well. They were all hanging on for dear life to the branches of the trees and were all hoping for it to be all over.

Kid Flash slows down and the dazed Brotherhood of Evil all landed outside completely defeated. He then zips outside to meet with the other Titans who were on the ground catching their breath.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" The Titans bark at Kid Flash who sheepishly shrugged.

"Heh…sorry." Kid Flash apologised "But hey we did it."

The other Titans calmed down and realized that he was right, they stopped the Brotherhood of Evil again.

"And I thought this time it was going to be more difficult." Speedy smugly claims.

Just then they hear a blip sound originating from the wand which seems to have been charging up.

"Guess it's done loading?" Kid Flash deduced.

"Can't believe that thing can travel into other universes." Aqualad takes the wand from Wonder Girl's grasp and inspects it.

"Allegedly." Speedy scoffs.

"Even so this technology is dangerous." Wonder Girl proclaims "This power cannot be used by the wrong hands."

"I couldn't agree more." Robin agreed and reached for the wand.

But just as Robin was about to take the belt from Aqualad, they heard a sound of a trigger and before they knew it the belt was encased in a spherical net on the floor away from them.

"What the…" Speedy says in shock but before he could finish he noticed tiny black robotic spheres encircling the Titans forming some sort of electrified net, which was electrocuting all of them.

The Titans were in an unbearable amount of pain that they could no longer stand and though the torture they didn't see a mysterious being standing before them with the wand.

Robin forces himself to look at the new enemy but before he could get a good look he is blinded by a crimson light and suddenly a portal opens up underneath the Titans.

They all fall in and travel to places unknown.

* * *

 **Sooooooo?**

 **It's been a while huh.**

 **Well I was continuing on chapter 2 but my Laptop died on me two months after the first chapter. With the outline and plans for the stories I was writing so that sucked.**

 **I was also in the middle of starting my first year of University and it really kicked my ass during the last few months. But good news is I'm free as a bird to make significant progress on my stories (not that it made a difference in the past). I'm continuously working on my RWBY reaction fic simultaneously and I'm almost done with that.**

 **Now I know I'm having a bit of habit rebooting this fic but I had good reason to rewrite it this time and that's because the original plan for this story was gone with my original laptop. So when trying to recreate, I had new ideas of how I could streamline this story and I rewrote this chapter to encompass these new ideas such as Professor Portal. During the writing process, I wasn't sure if I wanted a villain and even now I'm not 100% sure but I have a clear idea.**

 **Also thumbs up to the commenter who gave me my first piece of real criticism on this story.**

 _Tips_ _chapter 1 . Sep 10, 2018_

 _Here's a note- when it comes to exclamation points, less is more- only use them when strictly necessary. Use them too often and they lose effect. In the previous version of this story, you used them so many times that it often made it hard to take certain scenes seriously._

 _For example, in this chapter "driven to finish whatever mission he was tasked with!" doesn't need an exclamation point. It'd be more impactful without one._

 _Or in the old story, when Robin was telling at the Team that the Teen Titans were independent. The overuse of exclamation points made it hard to take him seriously._

 _Something to keep in mind._

 **I'm actually embarrassed but they were right, I did overuse them and I thank you for pointing it out. I want these stories to be the best they can be which is why I can take so long so I'm all ears on how I can improve and what I'm doing wrong.**

 **I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to get new chapters out but just know that I'm trying.**

 **If you want to read the older version of this chapter, go to World's Collide. Just imagine it as a pilot or one shot.**

 **Anyway if all goes according to plan I should have chapter two up, sometime after this one.**


	2. Chapter 2: Search

Chapter 2

 **Mount Justice**

 **July 4th 2011**

 **21:16 PM**

"Cheers!"

Cups full of soda were brought together in unison as good cheers echoed throughout the halls of the Cave.

There was eight people who were all drinking their cups as the Cave was decorated in colourful balloons and streamers as lively music was played with several trays of food set up.

Today was a special day. Not because it's Independence Day. But because it the beginning of something great for a group of young heroes.

Eight of which were celebrating in their headquarters formed in a circle.

First was a young deep brown skinned male who had beach blonde hair in a buzz cut style and had pale green eyes. His uniform consisted of a full body red and blue swimsuit, exposing his arms and feet with small dorsal fins on the back of his calves. He also has black eel like tattoos that are painted across his back and continuing through his arms. But the most striking attribute about him was his set of gills and webbed hands and feet, almost like a fish.

This is Kaldur'ahm, The Atlantean superhero called Aqualad.

Next to him was an olive skinned girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail reaching down to her waist and had coal black eyes. She was wearing a brown leather jacket with the sleeves pulled up and a white tank top underneath. She had on blue jeans with black heels, completing her ensemble.

She is Artemis Crock. The archery heroine known as…Artemis?

Another girl standing next to Artemis, was fair skinned and had brushed black hair with pale blue eyes. She had white earrings in both her ears and wore a blue top, red pants and white shoes.

She is Zatanna Zatara. The teen magician called…Zatanna?

Next was an African-American girl with short spiky black hair, deep ebony eyes and several piercings in her ears. She wore a red long sleeved top that a bit baggy, with her left shoulder being exposed. She also had on jeans that torn holes over her knees and she had on brown ankle boots.

She is Raquel Ervin. The high flying heroine called Rocket.

Beside her was a vibrant green skinned girl with amber eyes and freckles on her cheeks. Her outfit consisted of a pink short sleeved crop top sweater over a white shirt with a matching pink skirt. She had on knee high socks, brown shoes and a red headband.

She is M'gann M'orzz. The Martian telepath known as Miss Martian.

Standing right next to her was a young Caucasian male with short black hair and blue eyes. He wore dark blue jeans and had on black combat boots but the most striking thing about him was his black shirt with a red 'S' symbol in the centre.

He is Conner Kent. The half Kryptonian, half human clone known as Superboy.

Right beside him was a smaller Caucasian boy with short black hair but had on sunglasses that masked his eyes. He wore a red jacket over a grey hoodie and had light blue jeans on with black sneakers.

He is known simply as Robin, the Boy Wonder to everyone occupying the cave.

Well not to everyone.

Finally, there was a Caucasian boy with freckles draped across his face and wild spiky red hair with bright green eyes. Out of everyone in the room he was the only one wearing commemorative clothing for the occasion. As he wore a blue blazer, white shirt and red pants with a US themed tie. He also wore a white top-hat and a fake beard.

He is Wally West. The teen speedster called Kid Flash…or in this case _Uncle_ _Sam_?

"Ugh! Can everyone stop staring at me?!"

Wally grunted in annoyance as everyone could not take their eyes off their friend.

"Hard not to babe." Artemis said to her boyfriend with her withholding a laugh.

"I thought this was going to be a dress up party." Wally defended himself "Excuse me for celebrating America's birthday."

"But this isn't a party for America, my friend." Kaldur chuckled "It is a party celebrating the _Team's_ formation."

"Yeah, yeah I know. But I took a chance and trust me I will _not_ make the same mistake next year if this how you treat me." Wally grumbled which makes everyone laugh.

"Wally don't be mad." Artemis tries to comfort her boyfriend but he turns his back on her in mock anger.

"My boyfriend everybody." She muttered under her breath which only Connor heard and the archer proceeds to whisper something in Wally's ear perking him up.

"To the Team!" Wally ecstatically called out which everyone laughs and then holler in repetition.

"Can't believe y'all formed this team a year ago!" Raquel exclaimed after chugged down her drink.

"It doesn't feel that long." Kaldur commented as he remembers the Cadmus infiltration to be only yesterday.

"Well if we're going to be technical. The Team we didn't really have the idea until the day after and it wasn't even official until three days later. Even then we didn't go on our own missions." Robin cheekily explained which everyone just groans and Wally playfully shoves him.

"Dude stop being a downer!" Wally accuses Robin who just raised his eyebrow at the previous 'downer' in the room " _Today_. Is the first day of the team. It's when we really worked together you know."

"I know. I know. I'm just stating facts. Everybody stay whelmed." Robin throws up his hands in mock surrender and everyone chuckles.

"Today also has a couple of firsts for me too." Connor muses which makes M'gann smile.

"Hello Megan!" M'gann speaks her catchphrase and slaps her head "It's the first time you met Robin, Wally and Kaldur. First time you saw the Moon and the first time you met Superman."

"Well he saw the Moon and met Superman _after_ today." Robin corrected which resulted in a nudge from Wally.

Connor smiles and thinks back to that moment of finally meeting the Man of Steel face to face. But it was less than stellar that instead of taking him in and showing him the ropes, Superman left him out in the cold for nearly half a year. Even if Big Blue warmed up to him, the moment he wanted since he was created was forever ruined.

This makes him frown slightly but he feels someone hold his hand. He doesn't even need to look to know that it was M'gann who sensed that he needed someone to bring him out of the hole he had escaped from.

Everyone pays mention to this but don't say a word.

"So you guys really thought you were all going to be inducted into the Justice League that day?" Zatanna asks which makes the three in question sheepish.

"Looking back now it does seem…outlandish?" Kaldur after struggling to find the right word.

"We really thought that…I don't know, _ready_. You know?" Wally pondered " _Now_ it does seem farfetched that they would allow minors into the League…besides Captain Marvel of course."

"But hey, we now shown that we can tangle with the toughest of League enemies and the League itself." Robin cheerily remarked making everyone else smile at their past accomplishments.

"Robin is right. Together we infiltrated Cadmus and exposed their operations." Kaldur said with pride.

"Not to mention rescuing Connor on top of that." Robin added while leaning on the Genomorph,

"Managed to destroy AMAZO. Thanks to me of course." Connor joked which makes M'gann smirk.

"Saved Bialya from Queen Bee's dictatorship. With _my_ shapeshifting abilities." M'gann coyly says,

"Fought off the Reds when they invaded. With the Team's only _non_ -super powered members." Artemis bragged and Robin reached out and high fived her. Both now seeing where the conversation was going.

"Saved Vlatava and its princess. _Single_ handily might I add." Wally also bragged and gave a cocky smirk.

"I thought these were the _team's_ achievements, not a brag fest?" Raquel whispered into Zatanna's ear and she giggled.

Zatanna had wanted to jump in and gloat that she (with Nabu's help) restored their dimension after it was split by Klarion. But she stopped herself because it was _her_ decision to use the Helmet of Fate that led to her father bargaining that he'd take her place as Nabu's slave. She feels herself getting depressed but stops herself by drinking her soda and praying that someone else would talk.

Luckily Kaldur had stepped in.

"Yes, yes. Some missions would not have been successful without the skills of the lone heroes in this room. But together we forge something powerful and with that power we have accomplished many great things and continue to do great things."

Everyone lightens up at Kaldur's speech and were about to cheer but were halted by Kaldur again.

"But if we're going by our own accomplishments, I should care to mention that I am _your_ leader and have lead you all through all our _dangerous_ missions. You are welcome by the way."

Everyone is initially floored by Kaldur's boast as he just nonchalantly smiles and they just erupt in laughter and playfully push their leader for his sense of humor.

But during their fun, a computerized voice alerts all of them that someone was about to spoil it.

' **02-Batman'**

Batman is a tall imposing Caucasian male dressed in a dark gray costume with a black bat symbol on his chest. He wears black trunks, gloves with fins on the side, boots and a cape with the end having triangular patterns. He had on a yellow belt with pouches housing all his gadgets. Lastly he wore a black bat eared cowl that hid the upper regions of his face and showed only his jaw and mouth.

Everyone instantly stiffens and rush to present themselves in front of the Dark Knight.

"Team." Batman curtly addressed "Suit up."

Connor and Kaldur didn't need to acquiesce to the order as they were already in uniform.

M'gann soon followed by quickly shifting to her traditional hero outfit. Which consisted of a white short sleeved top with a red X drawn across it along with blue gloves, ankle high boots and a skirt with a red belt over it. She completed the look with a blue cape with a tight collar that held a golden oval.

But the heroes that didn't already have their costumes on were rushing to put them on but were stopped by Zatanna coughing in her hand as a means to get their attention.

They stop and look to her signifying that knew what she wanted to do and the Magician went into a stance.

" _ **Semutsoc oreh otni ydobyreve egnahc."**_

Magical mist starts to form around them and their hero costumes begin to take place instead of their civvies.

Robin's consisted of a protective red vest held with yellow rectangular fasteners and his signature symbol of a yellow 'R' over a black circle on his left pec. He had short black sleeves coming from his vest and had on black leggings with red patterns going down the side. Black gloves with what appears to be grey straps dressed his arm and had on intricately designed black boots. Around his waist was his own yellow utility belt like his mentor's with several pouches containing his gadgets and a black cape with a pale yellow undertone. Lastly his face was now covered by a black sharp domino mask, making his completely white.

Wally's Kid Flash uniform had him wearing a full body unitard with yellow taking his upper body and red taking his lower body. The unitard also covers his forehead, still showing his eyes and lower parts of his face with red lightning streaks coming out from the side. On his chest was a symbol of a red lightning bolt within a white circle. He had on long red gloves, yellow boots and red rimmed goggles rested on his head. His costume also had on protective features such as shoulder pads.

Artemis' outfit was mostly dark green starting with her sleeveless top showing off her toned midriff and had a lime green arrow emblem on it. Her face was covered with a mask revealing only her ears, eyes and lower regions of her face. She wore long fingerless gloves and pants with black knee pads and combat boots. On her waist was her black utility belt and a pouch strapped to her left leg. Attached to her back was her quiver containing all sorts of trick arrows and her signature bow to complete her look.

Raquel's Rocket attire was a form fitting blue long sleeved shirt with a partial hood that covers her neck, forehead and cheeks. She had on brown overalls that wasn't zipped up all the way and the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. She wore protective gloves, black knee pads and her power belt. The belt is red and has three blue glowing circles on it which completes her look.

Finally, Zatanna's uniform appeared but was quite simple compared to the others. She wore a black blazer over a mustard yellow vest and white shirt. She also had on black mini shorts with grey stockings and black boots that reached midway to her calves. To complete the look, she wore a white bow tie and white gloves.

Everyone checks to see if they had on their costumes on and they join the others in front of Batman.

"What do you have for us Batman?" Robin asked his mentor who waved his hand and a holographic screen appeared in front of them.

After some typing on the holographic keyboard, the screen was soon littered with images of banks, laboratories and military camps. With headlines along the themes of break ins and thievery.

"I've caught wind of several burglaries from banks, labs and military bases from the last two weeks. After some digging, I've managed to deduce that they're all connected." Batman explained and the proceeds to type something else in and new images are shown.

Videos of the robberies were taken by the security cameras but the odd thing about them is that the perpetrators were blurred _but_ everything else was high definition.

"Those blurs are the thieves?" Rocket sceptically asked as Batman just nodded.

"But everything else is clear?" Zatanna voiced in confusion.

"I guess those guys are wearing some pretty advanced suits to be completely fuzzed out from the recording." Kid Flash deduced; thinking what kind of technology could digitally allow themselves to be phased out of a live camera.

"That and must be cocky if they didn't just disable the cameras." Robin reckoned.

"Same conclusion I came to but there's something else they have." Batman commented while Robin and Kid Flash quietly high fived themselves in glee.

But they composed themselves when they see the blurs disappear in a flash of red light.

"So they teleported away?" Miss Martian questioned which made everyone raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"But how? Zeta Beams?" Artemis asked which made Batman answer.

"No. We managed to pick up some left over residue from each location and scanned them but they gave off a different read than Zeta Beams."

"What kind of read?" Robin asked.

"Radioactive."

Everyone is shortly taken aback by the Dark Knight's answer.

"So whatever they're using for teleportation must use a dangerous power source, huh?" Kid Flash thinks aloud "Do you know what they were using?"

"No." Batman curtly answered "Whatever they're using, it's nothing that I've ever seen before?"

"So what? You want us to find out what they're using and report back?" Superboy deduced.

"Partly. After doing a worldwide sweep for the radiation I've gotten several matches in these sixteen locations." Batman shared as he several mapped locations appeared in his next slide.

"Your mission is to search through every one of these locations, find the thieves and report back."

"So we're pretty much playing a game of intense hide and seek?" Artemis quipped.

"We won't fail you Batman." Aqualad said with absolute confidence.

"I know you won't." Batman responded as he begins to tap on the keys and turned to his protégé "Robin, I'm sending you the coordinates."

"Got 'em." Robin answered as his glove projected with a miniature holographic screen with all the locations that his mentor had marked.

"Contact me when you're done." Batman told Aqualad and walked over to the Zeta Tube and disappeared from their sights.

' **02-Batman'**

With Batman having the left the cave, Kid Flash immediately groans in annoyance.

"Sixteen!" he exclaims " _Sixteen_!"

"I'll normally hit him but in this case he's right." Artemis states "Sixteen locations? This gonna take all night isn't it?"

"Might as well pack up all the food." Zatanna suggested as she does a chant to sort all the food into plastic containers while her teammates discuss some more.

"Come on guys." Miss Martian encourages the others "As soon as we start, the faster we can get it done."

"Miss Martian's right." Aqualad stated with no room for backtalk "Now let us begin this assignment."

Aqualad walked away and the others soon followed his lead with the tedious search still on their minds.

Robin in particular was moping about it being a scouting mission but knowing the team's luck, it was probably going to be something more.

* * *

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

A crimson portal opens in a dark location and five figures fall through and land on the ground in one big dog pile.

"Uggh. Anyone catch the number of that?" asked an annoyed Speedy.

"Speedy please get off of me." Aqualad requested in a muffled tone.

"Whose hand is that?" Wonder Girl asked with an edge in her voice.

"Sorry." Kid Flash apologised.

"Everybody get up." Robin ordered and one by one they all get up and stand.

The Titans take in their new surroundings which didn't look that different than the forest they were just in. Except they weren't near in the barn house but they were in a small clearing with tall trees towering over them.

"OK. Who turned off the sun?" Kid Flash jokingly asked and the other Titans look up to see that it was not midday just a moment ago but night.

"Anyone want to tell me how we got here?" Speedy growled, angry at how someone got the drop on them.

"We got jumped." Robin snapped, also ashamed that this happened "I didn't get a good look but whoever it was, they used the wand on us."

"Then this must be a different world. Just like Professor Portal was talking about?" Wonder Girl states as she inspects the trees.

That made all the other Titans ponder and immediately their thoughts turn negative.

What were they going to do?

What if the other Teen Titans don't exist?

 _Who_ could they ask to help them get back home?

"Look I know we've all experienced some weird stuff but I'm not sold that it's a different universe unless I see proof." Speedy stubbornly reasoned.

"Speedy's right…. That's weird to say." Aqualad admitted and then checked his tongue as if the sentence was poisonous "For all we know he could've just built a simple teleportation device."

"Then how can you explain the fact that it is now _nightfall_?" Wonder Girl questioned which got Aqualad tongue-tied.

"Alright then."

The Titans all look to Kid Flash as he crouches and stretches his legs.

"I'm gonna go and do a quick sweep. If I see anything weird then I guess, we have our answer." the speedster explained as he gets up to run "See you guys in a bit."

Kid Flash immediately zooms off and leaves the others waiting for him to return.

"I guess we wait." Speedy huffed as he leaned against a tree "But if we are in a different reality or something, then whoever sent us here is getting an energy arrow up his…!"

"Thank you! Speedy." the dark eyed Atalntean interrupted but also shared the same sentiment.

This however put Robin in a deep thought.

"Whoever did this must have accidently fired the weapon at us or they _wanted_ us to be here." the Boy Wonder mentally deduced "But _why_?"

Robin was inwardly coming up for reasons why someone wanted them to fall though the portal but he was immediately taken out of his thought's by Kid Flash running in and stopping to catch heavily catch his breath as he crashes to the ground.

"Kid Flash are you okay?" Aqualad asked in concern "I've never seen you catch your breath before?"

"I'm fine." the scarlet haired speedster tried to ease his concerned friends "Think my connection to the Speed Force is a little messed up due to being in the _wrong_ universe."

"Wrong?" Speedy repeated as he lifted the speedster up.

"Yeah. _Wrong_." Kid Flash enunciated as he leans on Speedy "I checked everywhere, I didn't see any of my hang outs. There isn't a Flash Museum. And I didn't see any of your _towers_."

This made the Titan's face drain of colour and gently step back.

" _Hera_." gasped out Wonder Girl.

"OK. I _believe_ the Nutty Professor now." Speedy admitted under his breath.

"What's the plan now?" Wonder Girl shakily asked as she was becoming a little scared of never returning home.

No one makes a peep as they were all absorbing the information and trying to figure out a solution.

"We should go and scout where we are and find out if this world has any heroes of their own we can trust." Robin answered with all eyes turning to him.

"But who though? The Justice League?" Aqualad asked his spiky haired friend and he responded with a shoulder hunch.

"Maybe."

"How can we be sure that the Justice League even exists?" Speedy now asks but before Robin could answer, Kid Flash jumps up ecstatically.

"Wait!" Kid Flash exclaimed "I remember Flash telling me that he travelled to another universe and met a superhero team called the Justice Guild of America. Maybe _this_ universe has a Justice League or some other heroes we can depend on?!"

The Titans take in what their friend had just said and wait for it to digest.

"Justice Guild of America?" Speedy repeated sceptically.

"I know the name's kind of long. But if that world had a team of heroes then maybe this one does?" Kid Flash reasoned which got everyone thinking.

"Well we have to do something." Aqualad states.

"Where do we go?" Speedy asks.

"We should try the Hall of Justice. If it's _there_?" Robin answered "But we have to do it covertly. Kid Flash are we…'still' in Hatton Corners?

Kid Flash nods his head affirmatively.

"DC is going to be a long trip from here on foot." Wonder Girl explains.

"On foot?" Kid Flash repeats back in confusion "Guys come on. I can still use my powers."

" _Dude_. You collapsed in exhaustion from running by _yourself_." Speedy retorts "What's going to happen when you have to lift _us_ _one_ by _one_?"

"Just give me a moment to rest. Trust me after ten minutes, I'll be back to full strength."

With that Kid Flash lays himself on the ground to relax himself with the other Titans staring at him.

"It beats having to walk I guess." Speedy says as he props himself down on the grass with his friend and one by one, the other Titans follow.

"So tell us more about what happened with the Flash and his dimensional travels?" Wonder Girl asks which got Kid Flash beaming.

"Well _basically_ , he was fighting with the Justice League before…"

Robin tuned out from listening to Kid Flash's story. Too concerned with their current predicament, to just be eased with a thrilling tale.

His mind goes to how many things can go wrong.

Like if there _was_ a Justice League here? _Would_ they be able to help them? What if they're _evil_?

The Boy Wonder's mind soon drifts among a sea of negative thinking, while also faintly hearing Kid Flash's story.

But one thought was on his mind that he could shake off.

 _Were there heroes out there that can help them_?

* * *

 **Bio-Ship**

 **July 4** **th** **2011**

 **00:32 PM**

"KF. Stay _whelmed_."

Robin tiredly pleads his best friend who was slumped his chair.

"I'm just saying." Kid Flash retorts "These guys have teleportation tech. Maybe they knew we were coming, left and we're on a _wild_ goose chase."

"Wally." Artemis drawls out with a tired voice "You're my boyfriend and I like you but please. Shut. _Up_."

The whole Team were starting to feel tired after hours of travelling, scanning, thoroughly checking buildings and having to put up with Kid Flash's complaints… _fifteen_ times.

"Perhaps you would like to take it up with Batman?" Aqualad curtly asked his teammate who just huffed and hung his head in defeat "That's what I thought. Robin where to next?"

"Some place called Jump City." the Boy Wonder answered his leader and then leaned back in his chair "Thankfully it's the last location. So we don't have to listen to Wally complaining anymore."

A round of applause and cheers soon erupted which made a certain speedster frown.

"I'm too sick of this mission to be mad at you all."

A couple of minutes later the Team had landed in front of the source of the final radiation signature; an old abandoned factory of the edge of the city.

The Team who had them had activated their Stealth Tech, switching their costumes from their original colour to black and grey. Miss Martian had just simply transmuted her costume to black, switched the skirt for leggings and had on longer sleeves.

They exited the Bio Ship and stand to see the abandoned Factory which had seen better days. Mold, rust and broken windows plagued the building. With several pieces of trash such as glass bottles and wrappers littered in front of it.

"Oh yeah this is hideout, if I've ever seen one." said Artemis.

"Or one _heck_ of a Friday night." Rocket jokes as she eyes the broken beer bottles.

"Miss Martian you pick up on anything?" Superboy asks the Martian whose eyes had just glew green.

"Nope." Miss Martian answers "No intelligent minds are in that building. Again,"

"Then we follow the tactic as before. Miss Martian." Aqualad states and then calls to his friend "Set it up."

Miss Martian set up a telepathic link between the Team and Aqualad ordered the Team to split in order to cover more ground.

Pairs were divided between them to check out different sectors.

Superboy and Miss Martian were to check the north side. Artemis and Zatanna, the east. Aqualad and Rocket, the south. Lastly Robin and Kid Flash had the west.

They all enter the factory and split off to begin their last search for the night.

But _unbeknownst_ to them. A lone dark figure observes them from afar holding a _familiar_ piece of technology.

 _Professor Portal's_ transportation wand.

The dark figure let's out a chilling voice as he watches them go into the factory.

"This will be _interesting_."

* * *

 **So to carry on from the last chapter.**

 **I was in the middle of chapter 2 before my old Laptop was dead and from what I remember it followed the same storyline. I changed it for this because I believed that I wanted a more interesting way for the Team to be introduced in the story.**

 **Also spliced together chapter 2 and chapter 9 together because I thought it was too convenient that Batman just sent the Team on a mission so the Titans would be alone. It felt disconnected so I'm having them be on an official mission instead of Robin and KF goofing off.**

 **So some things will be omitted and this new version of the story won't just be the old chapters being reworked with proper spellings and grammar.**

 **This chapter was going to be longer with the mission being shown but I decided that was to be in the next chapter. Just because I want to upload the revamped version of chapter 1 and this one, as soon as possible. Because I feel if I wait and continue to write it than I'm stalling which I've been doing for the past year.**

 **Besides this feels like a natural cutting off point. I haven't started chapter 3 yet and quite honestly I really want to post on my RWBY fic which I haven't upload for over two years now.**

 **I'm not writer, these fics started off as passion projects I didn't want to drift in my mind.**

 **See you till the next one. Which would probably be next year, knowing me.**

 **Zatanna's Spell(s)**

" **Change everybody into their hero costumes."**


End file.
